Yami and Hikari
by Ariette5
Summary: Darkness always searches for a pure heart to taint, but there's always Light to clean that heart. Once again, Astral's heart was tainted with darkness, this time by enemy's hands. Will Yuma be able to repair the damage that was done and save Astral from his own darkness? -This story is for Breana, winner of my little contest in How. (Sorry for the delay.)


**Ariette: Finally! Finally am I able to publish this story! I'm so happy! **

**Yuma: 'Bout time too.**

**Ariette: So, Breana-chan! I hope you enjoy this story that was being so naughty to me! It's going to be a two-shot. First part is in Yuma's POV, second part is in Astral's POV. It's titled Yami and Hikari and each part owns one name. **

**Yuma: Ariette5 does not own Yugioh Zexal. Thanks Heavens for that!**

**Ariette: Enjoy everyone! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yami &amp; Hikari-<strong>

**Part one: Darkness**

"_How...? How did this happen...? This isn't like you Astral. This isn't like you!_"

I could feel the desperation growing inside of me. The one in front wasn't my friend. He wasn't that kind and innocent person anymore. What happened to you? Did you do this for me? Why? Why?!

"Astral! Please come back!" I feel my cheeks getting wet. I was crying again.

You looked at me; your mismatched eyes had madness written all over them. You smiled. But this wasn't the smile I wanted to see. I wanted to see your innocent, curious, excited smile. Not this one, this mad, evil, dark smile. I wanted to see your eyes full of life again. I wanted you back, I wanted my friend back.

I can't stop the tears from falling. My heart hurt so much right now. I just couldn't believe this I was seeing. I was just staring at you, hoping you could react, hoping to see your true self back. But as much as I hoped, as much as I want to, you didn't. You were a monster now. You were corrupted by the darkness again. You were tainted. And like the first time, it was my fault.

Black Mist was beside you. He was the one who trick us, the one who put the darkness in you. I wanted to yell at him because of what he did. But I was trapped; I was still obliterated by that Number.

I feel so weak, so useless right now. I allowed him take me. I let him use me. I should've done more. I should've fought back. But I didn't. I didn't do anything to stop him. How can I be called your friend if I hurt you so much? I don't deserve being with you. I don't deserve being your friend.

But I promise Astral that I will bring you back. It's the least I can do, right? I must help you. I must show you the light again. We can still mend our bonds. We can still be friends. We can still-

I gasp when you take my arm. You look at me with an angry expression.

"Stop. Stop being so annoying. Stop thinking. Stop having hope. I despise everything in you, there is no way I could still be friends with someone like you."

I feel hurt by your words. I completely forgot you can read my thoughts. I try to ignore the pain those words caused me. I try to think that that's not you talking, that you're just confused. I try to remember that you're tainted right now, that you don't really think that. But it hurts. It still hurts so much.

Your grip in my arm grows stronger. Pain quickly erupts in my arm. You're giving me a warning, right? But I can't stop thinking Astral. I can't stop hoping. I never did, and I will not start now. I'll do anything in my power to get you back. To get the real you back.

"Tch. You are just a hopeless brat. I cannot stand seeing you, get out of here." You turn away, loosening your grip in my arm. You cross your arms with a scowl in your face.

"I think you're right Astral.~ What do you wish to do with him?" Black Mist said evilly. He looked at me with a smirk, giving me shivers.

Whatever was through his mind was sure evil. I don't wish to know what it is. But I feel scared. Are you going to listen him? Are you going to let him hurt me Astral?

You didn't answer.

Suddenly you turned and said, "Let him go."

"What?!" Black Mist stared you with surprise and anger. "Let him go?! Have you lost your mind?!"

I wanted to answer yes, but I was shocked. I wanted to say something coherent, no words left my mouth. I feel hope coming to me, you were coming back!

"Are you scared of this useless brat? You should not worry, he means no danger. Let him go."

My hope quickly disappears. You didn't even care. Your heart turned cold. You weren't Astral, not anymore. You weren't my friend.

Black Mist hmph-ed and reluctantly let me free. His tentacles weren't imprisoning me, making gravity do its job. I fell. Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Somewhere deep in your eyes I managed to see worry, kindness. I knew you were still there. I just needed to get you back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-24 hours before-<strong>_

I was in a dark realm. Walking through a narrow path made of stone. When I looked up I noticed a demonic-looking door in front.

O_pen the door. You shall gain limitless power; however, you will lose your most dear possession._

For some reason, I recognized this door. It seemed really familiar to me. But a question rose in my head. Haven't I already opened the door? For what I remember, I did.

"I don't know who you are, but I already opened this door! That's how I met Astral!" I was sure I was alone, yet I decided to speak.

I expected the door to talk back, but it didn't. I waited a little longer but nothing. I took a step closer, and the door spoke again.

_Open the door... Gain limitless power... Lose most dear possession..._

I frowned. The door already said that. Why was repeating the same?

"I told you! I already opened this door!" I took another step.

_Open... Door... Limitless power... Lose... Dear possession..._

Something was starting to get creepy here. Suddenly a mist appeared, making the place spooky. I took another step.

_Open... Gain... Lose... Dear Possession..._

That's when I noticed. From the 'mouth' (if you can call it that) of the door started to pour a red liquid. A red liquid? I took another step closer.

_Open... Lose... Possession..._

When I looked closer I couldn't stop widen my eyes. Was that...? Was that blood?! Another step.

_Open... Lose..._

My fears were confirmed. It was indeed blood. More and more blood poured from the door. Not just from its 'mouth'. Now the 'eyes' and the sides were pouring blood. The sight made me feel sick. I wanted to get away, but something kept me in place.

_... Lose..._

I couldn't understand what was happening. What was the meaning of this? Suddenly, a horrified scream startled me.

_Help! Please someone help me!_

I looked around, trying to find the source of the female voice. I heard another scream.

_Help! Please! Someone! Anyone!_

_**Someone help my daughter!**_

**NO! NO! DON'T HURT ME!**

Many voices started talking at the same time, either screaming for help or begging for mercy, even both. The voices came from the door. I tried to get nearer, but the voices kept screaming.

**GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!**

_**I'm begging you... Please have mercy!**_

_You aren't like this... This isn't your real self..._

I froze. I recognized that last voice. I looked at the door. "Kotori...?"

_Please... Don't let darkness take over you. You're strong. You can fight. Yuma would-_

_**Do you still talk about him? He is not here anymore.**_

I couldn't recognize the male voice, but it seemed familiar. However, my mind was centered in Kotori's voice. "Kotori! Do you hear me?!"

_He'll come back. I believe in Yuma. I believe he can and will bring you back._

_**You believe in Yuma? Bring me back? HA! Do not make me laugh.**_

I stared fearfully at the door. I felt something tight in my chest. A bad feeling. Whoever was with Kotori right now, was someone really evil. I feared for Kotori's life.

_I'm being serious... Please, come back to us. To the real you._

_**You do not seem to understand. This is the real me. That old self is dead, just as you are going to be. Sayonara Kotori.**_

My eyes widened with tears as Kotori's voice screamed horrified. I didn't have to see to know what just happened. In fact, I didn't want to see what just happened.

More and more screams kept sounding. This was too much. I couldn't stand it. I fell to my knees. I tried to block all the voices. It didn't work. I cried. I felt pain in my chest, something was definitively wrong in here. I wanted to get out. I wanted to leave. But I couldn't move; I was frozen.

I felt something in my knees and legs. When I look I couldn't stop a scream escaping my mouth. Somehow the blood was around me. It was so much that it was almost impossible to believe. The once gray floor was now a deep crimson. I saw my pants get tainted by the blood.

I tried to stand, but the moment I did I fell to my knees. I couldn't move. I looked around desperately. The mist was making everything harder to see. I could barely see the door now. I only knew it was there because of the voices that kept sounding. Again, I forced myself to stand, but as the last time I fell. This time though, I noticed something around my legs, and it wasn't blood.

When I looked closer I noticed it was some kind of black rope, tightly tied around my legs. I touched it to untie it, but the moment I did the 'rope' moved on its own. I backed away quickly. The 'rope' felt somewhat sticky, like some sort of goo or something like that. The 'rope' moved closer to my chest, making almost impossible for me to move. There was no way out of this situation. I was trapped. I grew desperate the moment I was completely covered by the black 'rope', only my head was still intact. I bet I looked like some sort of caterpillar in a cocoon.

Suddenly I heard a dark chuckle. I forced myself to look around (because it was really harder that you can imagine), but only the mist came in view. The mist and the blood that was still all over the floor. Just thinking about it makes me feel even sicker than I already feel. Whoever was there, it was trying to give me the creeps, and it was achieving it. The chuckle kept coming closer and closer. I then noticed a pair of eyes looking at me through the mist. Mismatched eyes. One golden and the other... Black.

I gasped. Now it made sense. The rope wasn't a rope. It was his tentacles! The one who was there was Black Mist the dark number. I can't believe I didn't recognize it was him! I growled softly. When he was near things usually get ugly. Now with more reason I tried to escape. But it was futile.

Then, I heard another sound. I wasn't quite sure if it was a chuckle or a soft growl. But whatever it was, it really scared me. Even more than the fact that I'm tied and with a lunatic watching over me. For some reason I felt really scared of knowing what made that sound, as if I didn't want to know because I knew it will hurt me or worse. And when I meant 'worse' it means something worse than torture or even death.

I looked up, searching for the source of that sound. And it was the biggest mistake I could ever make. There, in front of me, was the worse view I could ever see.

Astral.

The one who was my best friend... Wasn't my friend anymore.

Instead, what I saw was a monster.

A monster consumed by darkness...

.

.

.

I woke up with a start. The visions of my nightmare still in my mind. I looked around only to find myself in the attic, my room. I hold my head with my hands. Lately I've been having nightmares like this one. Just thinking about them scares me. Seeing Astral like that again... I wouldn't be able to stand it.

I feel the presence of my friend beside me. "Yuma, is time for you to- Are you really awake?"

I wanted to laugh or get mad at Astral's comment, but what I managed to say was some sort of whimper. I felt tears falling down my eyes, and how my whole body was shaking. I felt so bad right now. I wanted to cry and scream for no apparent reason.

"Yuma, are you alright?" I could notice that he was getting worried.

I wished to answer, but I couldn't. Thinking about all these things, these dreams, it worries me. It worries me a lot. What if Astral turns evil again?

"Yuma?" I heard my friend say. He moved in front of me, trying to look at my eyes. "Yuma?"

I can't look at him. I don't want to look at him. How do I know if my nightmares haven't become true? How do I know if Astral already turned evil? I don't want to know that. I don't want Astral to turn evil.

"Yuma..." I sense how Astral tries to touch my hand. I know he's trying to comfort me. But as the intagible alien he is, his hand just passes through mine. "Yuma, what is wrong?"

I shake my head, seeing that's the only thing I could do. Reuniting all my strenght, I dare to look up. I see Astral's mismatched eyes staring at me worriedly. I breathe, not noticing I had stopped breathing a while ago. He was the same. Astral was still the same naïve alien I know.

"It was just a nightmare... Just a nightmare..." I whisper, trying to convince myself.

"A nightmare?" Astral asks. He looks at me confused and worried.

I shake my head again. "Nothing. I must change, otherwise I'll be late to school." I say, quickly standing and exiting the room.

I know I should tell Astral about my dream, but after all it was just a nightmare. Doesn't mean it'll come true, right...?

* * *

><p>End of school, which means, duels!<p>

I quickly exit the school really happy. I know I should be careful in case any Barian decides to attack, but right now I didn't care. The duels are the only thing that can relax my mind and keep those horrible nightmares away. If I have someone to blame for this nightmares, I'll certainly blame Shingetsu. If it wasn't for him, Astral would have never turn ino that evil monster.

But on the other hand, I am also one to blame. I fell for his trick and I hid things from Astral. I betrayed Astral. But I promised myself I wouldn't fall for any other trick, no matter from who it comes from. I'll always be sincere to Astral and I won't hide anything from him.

"Oy, Yuma. What are you staring at?" Tetsuo called out to me.

I reacted and gave him a sheepish smile. "Haha, nothing. Just was thinking how I'll beat you this time!"

"Keep dreaming Yuma. Maybe you've got those Numbers with you, but without them, I'll just keep beating you!"

I frowned. "Oh yeah? Let's see about that! I challenge you to a duel!"

Tetsuo only smiled as he readied his duel disk.

"Duel!"

If only I've been prepared for what was going to happen...

* * *

><p>"Maaan! That Tetsuo beat me again!" I was walking upstairs to my room. Oba-chan and Nee-san were out doing something 'only women do', whatever that means.<p>

"Pherhaps if you played the card I told you to play, you would have won the duel." My alien friend says me with his same expresionless expresion.

"How many times must you say that? I get the idea, Astral! Besides, I was the one dueling, I can do whatever I want." I whisper that last part angrily.

"If it was a Barian you could have lost the Numbers."

I sigh. "I **know** that **if** it was a Barian I could have lost the Numbers, Astral! But it wasn't a Barian, it was just Tetsuo! And besides, I have you for those cases."

I seems that effectively shut Astral's mouth. Good. Sometimes he speaks too much for his own good.

I threw my backpack in one of the corners of my room and searched some clean clothes to take a shower. I entered the bathroom and as always told Astral to wait outside. I always have to tell him that or he'll just enter like if it wasn't a problem. After I finish showering I go to the kitchen and eat something. Oba-chan left some food for me before leaving.

After that, I go back to my room. There I do my homework and fix my deck with Astral. Before I knew it, it was already night. I bid my goodnights to Astral and went to sleep, thinking of a strategy to beat Tetsuo tomorrow.

.

.

.

O_pen the door. You shall gain limitless power; however, you will lose your most dear possession._

I twist and turn, hearing that voice inside my head.

_Open the door... Gain limitless power... Lose most dear possession..._

I try to block the voice with my hands, but it's still there.

_Open... Gain... Lose... Dear Possession..._

I use my pillow to stop hearing that voice, but it won't just leave.

_Open... Lose..._

I open my eyes annoyed, but the view I have in front startles me. There was blood everywhere... And in the middle of it all... Was the monster... Astral...

_... Lose..._

.

.

.

I woke up with a start. My breathing was harsh and my hands were trembling. I hugged myself trying to calm myself down. I felt my cheeks getting wet an I couldn't help a whimper that escaped my lips. I breathed deeply, trying to hold back my tears and stop my trembling.

"Oh, look! Our little hero is looking so weak!~"

I jumped and turned my head towards the voice. I could recognize that voice even without looking, but I wanted to make sure it was real and not just part of my imagination.

"Number Ninety-Six?" I asked, startled.

"The same and only." He replied with a grin.

I blinked a couple of times. What was Black Mist doing in my room? Wait. What was Black Mist doing in my room?!

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, now alarmed.

He rolled his eyes and floated near me. "Chill. Just wanted to talk with someone."

I backed away slightly. "Well, you could have talked with the other Numbers, **inside** the Key. But wait. Didn't Astral seal you?"

He sighed, as if the whole world was in his shoulders. "That's the point! Astral is **always** sealing me inside the Key. I also get lonely, you know? And the other Numbers wouldn't talk to me."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "If Astral sealed you, how come you're here?"

"I escaped, duh."

I instantly reached out for the Key. If Black Mist escaped then Astral needed to know this. But the Dark Number was faster than me, he held my hand preventing me from touching the Key.

"Wait!" He sounded alarmed.

I looked up a bit angry and confused. "What?"

"Don't call him. Not yet."

I frowned. "Not yet?"

"I will return willingly to the Key if you just give me a couple of hours to talk. Promise."

I was beyond surprised. "You will?" He nodded. "Wow. Huh... Okay, then... I suppose we can talk..."

He slowly let go of my hand and I retreated my hand. "Thank you." He said.

I simply stared. I was feeling awkward. I mean, it's not every day a potential enemy comes to my room to ask for a chat.

"So..." I started, "What do you wanna talk about...?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well, how about your world?"

"Huh? My world?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes, your world. I'm just like Astral in that aspect, I can be very... Naive with human customs." He explained, now adopting a sitting posision.

I had no idea where to begin with. Earth has many things to talk about, I couldn't just pick one. "Well, then, is there something in specific you want to talk about?"

His answer was inmediate. "Human feelings."

I was surprised at how fast he answered that. "Alright... What about human feelings?"

He made an annoyed face and then spoke. "I don't comprehend human feelings. Sometimes humans smile when they're happy or cry when they're sad or start yelling when they're angry. But what causes them to do that? How does that feel?"

I sighed. That was going to be a huge explanation. "Well, it's just inside us. Is something we have that we can't control. Some people can try to hide them, but in the end they'll always come out. And it's really complicated to explain how does it feel. There aren't exact words that can describe a feeling, that's why it has its own word. I mean, people wouldn't be able to go around saying '_I feel like if the rain in my heart stopped, the light is shinning beutifully over me, it feels so great and it brings so much joy to my heart that she said yes_' when they're happy because someone accepted an invitation."

"Yeah, maybe they wouldn't..." Black Mist whispered. "What about sadness? How does that feel?"

I frowned a little about that question. "Hmmm... Sadness feels like... Like everything turned black. You feel like there's a raining cloud over your head and that days lost it's light and colors. It feels really bad and you feel deeply hurt."

He nodded understanding. "What about anger and rage?"

I thought about it. "Anger is a bad feeling. It blinds you and it makes you do things you don't mean to do. You feel like you're in fire and you feel like the thing that made you angry has the fault of everything bad that ever happened to you. Rage is just a huge amount of anger togheter. You feel even more in fire and sometimes you want to be alone because you feel that you can be capable of hurting someone badly or breaking something."

Black Mist nodded again, and asked. "And betrayal?"

I looked at him. Betrayal? Why is he asking me about all this negative feelings? "Betrayal... Is a more complicated feeling... When you feel betrayed, you feel that the trust you put into someone has shattered and possibly feel that person isn't worth of trusting anymore and that'd be the last person you count on... When you feel betrayed by a close person, you feel deeply wounded in the heart and you feel like life simply lost it's meaning..."

"Like you made Astral feel when he became his darker self?"

I looked up completely surprised. "H-how do you know that?"

He only shrugged. "You learn a couple of things in the Key. The Numbers are always whispering."

I lowered my head, ashamed. I knew it was my fault. That's why I promised myself I wouldn't hurt Astral again.

And just to make my life more miserable...

"Oh, look who's here!~ Hi, Astral, wasn't expecting to see you."

I quickly looked up. Astral was staring at me questioning. Black Mist was grinning like mad.

"It's not what it looks like!" Was the first thing I could say. Astral was probably thinking something bad right now, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"He's right, Astral. It's not what it looks like." The Number said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "We were just talking!"

Astral kept staring at us. He was angry, I could see that. "Why are you here, Ninety-six?" He asked bitterly.

"Just wanted to have a chit-chat with Yuma!" I felt how his grip was stronger now, while he said in a dangerously low tone. "Since you decided to ignore me in the Key."

I panicked a little. Okay. So the situation was beginning to scare me.

Astral turned from me. "What did he told you?"

I looked at Astral and felt like shrinking. "We were just-"

"We were having a wonderful conversation! That is, until you apeared, Astral." Black Mist interrupted me. "You see, Yuma comprehends me a lot more than you do, Astral. He even agrees with some of my ideas!"

I stared surprised at the Number. Why was he lying?! He makes it sound as if we were planing to take over the world!

Astral growled a little, which surprised me a lot. "Stay away from Yuma, Ninety-six!"

The Number started laughing. The room suddenly started filling with a thick black mist and I grew concerned. I quickly tried to get away from Black Mist, but before I knew it his tentacles were already imprisoning me. I struggled against them, but it was no use.

"Astral, I offered you the oportunity to join me but you declined me. Now I'll just have to force you!" Black Mist said.

"Ninety-six! Leave Yuma out of this!"

"Oh, but Astral, you already involved him in this."

After those words, I felt my consciousness slipping away and everything turned black.

* * *

><p>I slowly oppened my eyes again.<p>

I felt my head throbbing badly, and for some reason I was feeling weak.

I tried to move a little, only to discover two things.

One, I was imprissoned by something thick and strong.

Two, my arm hurt, a lot.

I looked down to see what was imprisoning me and I found black tentacles holding me thight.

I also found my arm bleeding badly. How in the world did I got that wound?

"Looks like our little hero finally woke up!~"

I looked up angrily, quickly remembering Black Mist tricked me.

"You!" I snarled.

He only laughed evilly.

That's when I noticed another being beside him, and my eyes widened.

Astral was there, but not my friend. What was there was a monster.

I feel little tears escaping my eyes. Why? Why did this happen?

"You seem surprised, Yuma!" I turned to see the black being, who was smirking. "The information you gave me was surely correct! Look what it did to Astral!"

I stared back at my friend.

At the one that was once my friend, but was now just another being.

A being consumed by _**darkness**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: I hope the long-ness of this replaces the time I delayed in making it.<strong>

**Yuma: What the heck is this?!**

**Ariette: Huh. The story Breana-chan asked for?**

**Yuma: But she said ADVENTURE story! Not this... This abomination!**

**Ariette: Oops! I think I went a little bit on the angst side. Sorry! *Laughs sheepishly***

**Yuma: A little? Or a whole lot?!**

**Ariette: Shush it Yuma. You're alive, that's what matters.**

**Yuma: *Folds his arms* Well, yeah...**

**Ariette: See you next chapter everyone! :D *Waves happily***


End file.
